


Not everything is unrealistic

by LonelyLizardFruit



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: 50-50 happy ending, Bullies, Cinnamon rolls, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay guys being gay, Gravity is lame, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im cautious and putting this at mature, Multi, Only tagged the bad things rlly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon logic, References to Depression, References to Suicide, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing, Trans Character, Violence, Yuri, lots of fluff, urgh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLizardFruit/pseuds/LonelyLizardFruit
Summary: When life gets hard, people tend to give up. It's a known truth. Unfortunately that's the exact mistake Sableye made and now he's paying for it. Now a slave to the newly formed team Dedication, he must swallow his pride and take the job as a parent before these kids actually hurt themselves. It'd be a tad easier if these kids were normal.





	Not everything is unrealistic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all this is my first fanfic and to me my writing will always be trash.  
> Second this will have errors, i'm not perfect. Mostly about words being missing or commas floating around, the usual  
> This will be canon divergent  
> Triggers ahead  
> I hate notes

Directly across from the well known Sharpedo Bluff, known for it's shark like appearance, laid a sea with the clearest water around. It ran from the beach all the way across until the eye could not see, and gentle waves decorated it's appearance. Only hours ago had it been a vicious storm that wrecked the bushes and shrubs near it, even taking down trees along with it, but now it was calm. Calm and clear, washing up the little pebbles of dirt it had grabbed in the storm. Except that's not the only thing it had washed up..

Sableye gagged, water filling his lungs and sand blinding his eyes until he was failing like a fish, tangled limbs desperately trying to reach air. His claws desperately lifting upwards until finally he regained his strength to push upwards, eyes wide with tears and breath harsh with fear. Waves gently pushed his shivering body towards shore, his mind numb with the cold. Usually Sableye would be mad, pissed off about his mistake of doing something so stupid like almost drowning in shallow water, but he wasn't. He was numb, cold like the water that splashed him. Sighing, he sat down on the sand, the pink sky before him clearing his thoughts. The beach, unknown to most, was probably the most calming thing around, it's waves able to calm any child. Or at least that's what he experienced when he was younger. Giving a stretch and a slight grunt, he brushed off the sand that had now dried to his body. It was mid day, sunset, and he really needed to get back home or..or

His eyes widened. Mango colored skin and a blue poka-dotted bow adorned the un-moving body next to him, it's chest slowly moving up and down. It was alive, but for it be un-moving like that..  
Sableye cautiously knelled next to the body, his eyes looking for any sort of injury. When finding none he sighed. Kids these days, laying on the beach without a care. He gave a soft hum. He was still a kid to. But this Charmander seemed to be at least a few years younger than him..maybe three? Sixteen looked like a good age for this Pokemon. 

"Hey!" A voice to his right called out, their tone urgent. "Are you guys okay!?" The voice was the owner of a Treecko, their chest pale cherry and their skin leaf green. The Sableye wanted to say something but they could feel the water in their throat again, the sand in their eyes and the ever familiar feeling of nervousness around them. All he managed was a small grunt, sweat pouring down his face. 

The Treecko, seeing the unresponsive reply as a invitation, slowly approached the two, wary of their situation. Suddenly their eyes widened. "Hey, take a deep breath, It's okay a-alright?" They knelled next to the Sableye, their hand ever so gently touching the Charmanders chest. "T-Their gonna be okay, their just o-out cold, okay?" The Sableye gave a forced half smile, realizing they were thinking the cause of his panic was the Charmander and not his own fear. He took a breath and exhaled, his heart back to a normal pace. "Uh..I actually don't know them." The Sableye said, the high off the feeling of panic erasing itself. His voice was raspy, more than usual, and noticed that he probably did swallow sand. "And I didn't see any injuries." The Treecko nodded in agreement.  
"Y-ya..maybe the storm t-took them away?" 

Now that the Treecko had confirmed they both were okay, it gave Sableye a moment to realize how awkward the Treecko looked. Their eyes were shifting ever few seconds and they had a slouch, but not as bad as he did. Their hands were grasping each other and slightly shaking, while a stutter had over taken them. 'Ah man, this kids almost as Anti-social as me, maybe worse', The Sableye thought with a frown. 

"Well, should we wake them up?" Sableye asked, a indiscreet cough following the question to gain the Treeckos gaze. "A-ah yes, we should." Muttered the Treecko, a blush on their face. 

The Treecko took the job and slowly nudged the Charmander, concern etching in their features. "Um..please wake up. Are you okay?"

It took a moment and a few more nudges and calming words but finally the Charmanders eyes fluttered open with a groan. They seem dazed but that slowly faded away. The Charmander flinched, a obnoxious yawn coming from them that surprised the Treecko. "Hmm..ah I'm fine." They stretched as they said this, the Treecko just barely dodging their arms. Blinking a few times, clear blue eyes met dark purple orbs. "Eh..a Treecko?"

"Uh..hello, the names Holly...uh..."The Treecko quickly got up and bowed. "N-nice to uh..meet you." 

The Charmanders eyes widened, their mouth agape and Sableye could physically see Treecko flinch. "What, you can talk!?" The Charmander yelled, eyes widening. "But..humans can't understand Pokemon!?"  
Almost at the same time did the Sableye and the Treecko share concerned looks. Humans were known to be extinct, taken by greed and time and the forces of nature, but they were gone. No one had seen one in ten years. To claim you were a human was.. just weird. 

"Eh..I Thi-Think you've got it all wrong..you..your a Charmander..not a human." Treecko said, their eyes drifting to the sand below them. Silence seemed to go on until the pink sunset turned into a light orange red and the clouds had melted in the background, and honestly it took that amount of time till the Charmander actually dared look at themselves, their face a contorted mess of horror and confusion. And then they said the words that made Sableye cringe. "What the..I can't remember anything "

The Treecko frowned, worry making their forehead gain premature wrinkles. "Ah..well..Do you at least know your name?"

The Charmander brightened at the question. "Oh, well that's easy, my names Kaiji, and no that's not a boys name." The Treecko flushed red. "A-ah- I-I know Th-That." They stuttered horribly, their eyes wide. The Treecko then nodded. "Well..you seem to have okay intentions, I mean.." There sentence dragged on, there flush growing more. "Y-your...nice."

The Charmander brightened at this."Well thank you."

"Watch out!"

Suddenly sand flew off the ground and dust clashed against the threes vision. There was a moment of panic the Sableye felt before the sand fell to the ground again, his breath hitching. 

"Aw man, it's no fun if you don't take the hit." Once the sand had died down, a purple gas like Pokemon took it's place in the air, a smug grin resting on it's face. "I thought you knew better by now." 

In Sableye's arms rested the Treecko, their eyes narrowed in fear.  
"I'm sorry, could you explain what's going on!?" Yelled the Charmander, a irritated look on their face. If they weren't in this position Sableye would have laughed, if he even could anymore..Charmander had sand covering her head while mud was now coating her arms. She looked absolutely pissed. 

The Zubat next to the gas Pokemon, Koffing, laughed.

"You see that little necklace on the ground there?" He smirked seeing the horrified look the statement got out of Treecko. "That's ours!" His smile only grew and his wings shuttered for a moment, his eyes full of ill intent. "And we're taking it". It took only seconds for the Treecko to react. 

Holly's pupils grew to the size of needles as she desperately ran towards the item on the ground, pushing a surprised Sableye out of the way, her hands flinging out in need of the item. She was in a total state of horror, and only a yelp followed her as she ran through the sand. Unfortunately her movements were sadly readable and desperate, probably leading to the reason why she tripped as soon as she was in reach of her necklace. It only made the two crooks laugh. "Sorry, were taking that back now". Sometimes Sableye had to wonder how the world got this cruel, this mean..ha, he should ask his farther next time he saw him.

Zubat swiped down as soon as he saw the Treecko move again, her eyes filling with tears as she yelled, "It's not yours, you idiots!" but it was to late. Zubat already had the necklace in his mouth and a cock eating smile on his face. "Sorry fag, were off". The two crooks then shared a knowing look and splashed sand again, blinding them.  
With that, the two crook flew away, leaving a crying Treecko in their dust.

"That was...m-my..."

Sableye sighed, a hand rubbing his temple. He really needed to get back home now, and honestly it was the girls fault for tripping yet..  
He looked down at the teary eyed Treecko, shamelessly crying on the ground. This girl was only about fifteen, maybe older if he really wanted to push it, and by what he saw she had no experience with fighting either..He arms were lanky and even when she lunged she had the wrong footing. Sableye cursed his conflicting emotions, blaming them on his mothers grave. If he left this girl...

"Hey don't worry about it!" The Charmander suddenly declared, her smile reaching her eyes. "I'll get it back for you!"  
Holly flustered at this, her mouth moving on auto-pilot with words that were raw and dry. "N-n-no it's o-okay, I c-can J-j-us-." "Nonsense", The Sableye quickly interrupted, his eyes dark. "If you go in their like you are, your bound to be injured."  
The Charmander only rolled her eyes, already holstering a embarrassed Treecko of her knees. "So, I can't just leave her alone." She snarled back, a look of disgust in her eyes. 

Sable groaned, and this time it was in pity. "Let me guess, you want me to play prince charming and help you?" Sometimes he really hated teens and their obvious workings. The Charmander then smiled.  
"Only if your willing to".

...

"Ah, Beach cave, the weakest dungeon around, it should be good training for you two." The Sableye remarked as the two followed him inside the cavern, wet squishy mud squelching under their feet. "Though it's known for it's surprise attacks and garbage, don't be fooled, it's child play." With that the Sableye picked up a piece of molded coral and threw it to the side. "Like I said, garbage."  
"Ah, I-If I may sp-speak, It's also k-known for It's w-water types.." Holly added on, her eyes downcast. Sableye nodded. "That's true too". In seconds realization hit him at what Holly had been saying and he almost face palmed. "Ah, I mean, Kaiji, right?"  
The Charmander turned away from kicking a pebble and gave a bored stare, "Ya?"  
"You've got to be careful, don't let any water hit your tail or even your body at that."  
The Charmander gave a long sigh and rolled her eyes. "I know, if I get hit I die, simple."  
No one spoke after that. 

After a exhausting walk throughout the cave, finally little specks of light started to shine onto the rocks in the cavern, reflecting the glow of violet. A large pool of water lay before the trio and the rocks around them were smaller and started to show signs of growing mushrooms and tiny bushes. Light had also finally seeped into the cave, giving it a vibrant glow. The thing that ruined, yet finished their adventure, were the two crooks in front of them. They seemed to be animatedly chatting about something. Charmander seemed not to care about manners. "Hey, assholes, turn around and face us." As in a drama, they turned around with the expressions of deer in headlights. "Holy crap, you actually followed?" The Zubat seemed surprised at this, and his friend was just as uneasy as him. Sableye could only wonder why. Wasn't it the logical thing to do after being the victim of thievery? Maybe he was just that un-experienced with Pokemon. 

"Of course we followed, that's Holly's and she needs it back!" Kaiji retorted, a cocky smile on her face. "And your gonna give it back!"

The two shared what looked like a confused grimace before looking down at the Charmander. "Are you from around her cause everyone knows that Holly i-  
A strangled growl erupted from the Treecko, and to everyone's surprise she lunged at the two, claws at the ready. " Give me my necklace back!" 

The Zubat swiftly dodged to the right, a yelp surpassing him. "Fine, lets go!"  
Zubat flew to the right while Koffing to the left, cornering the three of them as the battle commenced. A poorly aimed scratch was delivered to Kaiji but she easily dodged back, almost slipping on her own feet. Using this as a advantage Koffing took the time to deliver some poisonous gas to Holly, who was unfortunately distracted by Kaiji who almost stumbled into her. Sableye sighed, thankful he had made the correct decision. Using Holly and Kaiji's own faults to get his bearings, he positioned himself at the rocks and took a running start. Usually you would have to think fast, on your feet without preparation, but since he had the time this would give them space. "Girls, duck!" The two did so and, propelling himself off the rocks he slashed the two crooks with a harsh Fury swipe. The two fell back, dazed. "That's your chance!" Treecko, giving a wordless thanks, used the ground below her and flung herself at them, uppercutting Zubat in the jaw and flinging Koffing backwards. Sableye smiled. She wasn't as bad as he thought. That would finish them, and it wouldn't use Holly's hit points. "My turn." Kaiji yelled, and than ran up to the two and delivered...a punch? Sableye was honestly confused for he had not seen something so weak..but it worked? He honestly wasn't sure. The two crooks were already defeated so it didn't matter..but still..that was really pathetic on Kaiji's part. Maybe she really was a human? He shrugged his thoughts away and gave a approving nod. "Nice work Holly." Holly effortlessly blushed and looked to the ground, a small smile gracing her face. Kaiji looked pissed..again. "Hey, what about me!?" She yelled, a growl forming in her throat. "What about you?" The Sableye replied nonchalantly "You did horrible."

The Koffing groaned, cutting their quarrel off abruptly. "Damn.." He moaned slowly getting up. "I can't believe this but..you win." He turned to Zubat who gave a unresponsive nod, smugly throwing down the necklace. Holly was very cautious this time, slowly picking up the item and dusting it off. Before anyone could get another word in though, the two had already flung sand up into the air again and laughed. "See ya losers!"  
They were gone.  
Sableye could only muse how their parents felt about them being so shameless. 

...

The sun was holding on by threads by still being in the sky and such sky was now a purplish pink, making the scattered clouds look violet. The trio was hit by a cold chilly air and the the only thing breaking that chilliness was holly's smile.  
"Seriously, thank you so much!" She said for the twentieth time now, that smile still not fading. Charmander continued to nod, her face a little tired. " I understand Holly, It's okay, seriously."  
Sableye only sighed. If he had not seen these two meet today he would have thought they were already friends. And then a question came to his mind.  
"Hey Holly?" He asked, gaining the attention of the Treecko.  
"Hmm, what's up?"  
" That necklace, what is it exactly?"

She seemed to falter a little, but her smile grew larger. "It's my Mimi's. She gave it to me as a little girl, saying I would save the world with it or something like that, but again she was senile." Sableye gave a broken laugh at that, his laugh sounding like raw fish on a pan, the fish to big for the fire. How long had it been since he laughed? How long had it been since...feeling happy? He shook those thoughts away. They didn't matter now. Don't be selfish.  
"I call it my Relic fragment, or Relic necklace for short. Those two crooks always thought it was special because of the name and for a long time they've been after me.", she sighed "That's why..." She had this look on her face now, and honestly Sableye was dreading to hear it. She had the look of a beggar, he'd seen it on himself once. 

She took a breath, steadying her face into a determined look and nodded. "That why I want to join the guild, and I want you two to join with me."  
Dread and horror filled the Sableye and his breath came out in short quiet gasps. Oh no. The guild, the one thing that could destroy him, and he was asked to be apart of it! Hell n-  
" You both have nowhere to stay and I know it, but this can be a place for you two. It's safe and you can get stronger there! I'll even do all the work..just please.." Tears formed in her eyes and Sableye could feel his heart skip a beat.  
Of course laying on a beach would be a dead give away for homelessness but..she was wrong in that aspect of viewing it. He wasn't per-say homeless but...oh gosh why was he even thinking about! Yes he had dreamed about being a guild member in the past, someone to catch those evil doers, the bad guys but..it was different now. He was different..yet..

"Sure, I'll join!" Kaiji replied, awkwardly scratching her head. "I mean..", She glared at the Sableye, pointing a claw at him "I guess I'm "weak" so..and I don't have a place to stay..ya, I'll join." She gave a determined nod. " I don't mind."  
All eyes directed to him and he could feel himself freeze, the water coming back up his lunges and choking him like a viper. His hands were so cold to, the cold hands of bad luck coming at him from any angle. If he joined he'd only-  
"There's a thing called breath and you should start it." Kaiji warned, giving him a harsh pat on the back that almost made him gag. He wasn't feeling the best today, thanks.  
"Sableye, I don't k-know who you are or-or what your name even is, but... I promise I'll a-always have your back s-so..whatever your w-worried about..D-Don't be."  
He melted. The cold melted and the water evaporated leaving only the sight of dashing purple eyes.. Treecko's eyes.  
"My names Frost."

..


End file.
